The Most Dangerous Game
by RonRon100
Summary: One object that could possibly control the fate of everybody on the planet; the source of the ultimate power. From pirates to spies to treasure hunters, everybody is trying to stake their claim on the one item to conquer their ultimate goal and realize th
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey party people! It's Feistyfearce, this is something new for me to be writing, but I enjoyed writing it with RonRon10 Hope y'all enjoy! Baci!**

Weapons can be peacemakers, and they can be ancient destroyers as well, depending on who's hands they are in. When everybody wants the same item at once, chaos ensues and no one can predict the fate of the world afterward.  
Auctions were always a great type of party to have when one was selling off an expensive and valuable item. The Duke. Duke Lee the IV stood in front of his podium with a huge smile on his face. He had all of the world's top entrepreneurs in front of him, eating out the palm of his hand, just begging to get their hands on the rare item that he was auctioning off today: the Amulet of Anubis. This delicate piece was enticing to eye wanted by the taunting rich and envied by the poor. Duke Lee knew that; he knew that every gleaming eye in the room craved this jewel and they were willing to pay the price to get it. He watched proud as his daughter carried the wondering eyes with prestige. Anxious bodies sat on the edge of their seats boiling up their bids as the auctioneer exchanged a few words the Duke—he turned to the crowd. "We are now taking bids on this rare amulet from the Egyptian land—we'll start with our first bidder."

A tall man, with his dark hair slicked back, stood up first to answer. "On behalf of the city of Chicago, I'd like to bid 100,000 dollars!" he exclaimed. Duke Lee nodded his approval. "The bar has been set, 100K by Mr. Brooks of Chicago." A middle aged-man was quick to respond. "Sir Regal of England, and I'd like to bid 250,000!" The Duke once again nodded his approval. He was really getting somewhere now. A third man stood up in the way back of the crowd and yelled his bid out. "Montel Porter of Miami, and I bid 450,000 dollars!" The Duke's eyes widened at the amount of money that the man before him had just bid. Were people really willing to pay that much for such an artifact as this? He quickly shook himself out of his thoughts as he looked around for any more bidders. "450,000 dollars! Going once...going twice..."

The Duke was interrupted by a door snapping closed. The cryptic man with a precise black suit and sunglasses blocking his eyes—smirked at everyone's stares. "1,000,000." The cold voice smuggled into the room echoing over ears; scattered whispers and whoa's filled the venue as the man walked towards the front. The Duke took a deep breathe to keep from passing out. "1,000,000! Going once...going twice...Sold!" The auctioneer closed off the bidding value for the amulet—the Duke was amazed at the value trend for the artifact. The auctioneer lead the man in black towards a private area for reimbursement; his stern glare could not be seen through his glasses, but the grimace lines from his forehead were apparent. After handing over the check signed and dated—he crossed his arms waiting patiently for Duke.

Moments later, the Duke returned with a case that was being carried very carefully and cradled to his chest with the utmost care. Approaching the mysterious man, he carefully opened the box and presented the paid gift to him. The cryptic man held it up to his face closely, examining it Bond style. After a while of looking at it, he finally sighed. "This is a fake, Duke." Duke Lee stood back a bit, baffled by this mysterious man's accusation. "How dare y-"

Duke Lee was cut off by wrenching grip on around his neck the force cutting his oxygen supply to minimum. "Where is it?" The mysterious man twisted into his neck, "you have five-seconds."

The Duke struggled through speech from his immediate lack of air. "I'm telling the truth!" Duke Lee pleaded under his gargling breath—the cold glare that came from the man spoke for him as he let the Duke drop to the ground. The man pulled out 9mm and pointed it between the Duke's eyes. "Wrong answer." An alarming scream hurled across the room as the trigger went off.

The man in black quickly blew off the tip of his gun and stuffed it back inside his pocket. "Lies will get you nowhere." He picked up the item and crushed it in the palm of his hand. With his other hand, he pulled out his cell phone and called his contact agent back in the government in the States. "What can I do for you Agent?" the contact said in a slightly cheerful manner, which made the agent groan. "I went to the auction like you said. The item they were selling, it was a fake." The contact acted in surprise. "Really now? Yeah, we figured that out the moment we sent you," he said, which ticked the agent off. "So why the hell did you waste my time then?!" The contact pumped the brakes on his temper quickly. "Whoa, easy now! The good news is that we finally know where the amulet is," he said. "Well this should be good. Hopefully you're on the fucking money this time," the man in black said, clenching his fist with anger. "Of course! We've traced the real source of the amulet down to a place in Cairo." Cairo? Well, that was quite the surprise there, but the agent liked the change of scenery. "Anything to get me out of this scenic dump. Transmit me the coordinates and I'll fly my way over there. Surely I have a safe-house nearby." "Of course. Contact out." After the conversation was done, the agent pulled out a grapple hook gun and shot to a nearby window, and jumped out, descending into the night.

Lady April Lee the only daughter of the Duke witnessed every moment of her father's demise. Flocks of security and personnel waved into room the as the screams from her reeled around the crowd. She was hysterical—leaning over her father's motionless body as streams of tears poured from her eyes. She didn't see the face of the man who did this, but she would never forget his voice. Guards pulled her away from the scene in fear of safety. She pushed away from them staring at the shattered window. The man who did this was going to pay she would find him herself if she had to.

**Cairo, Egypt**

Kandis spent her birthday prancing through her palace for hours tracing over every gift. Being a princess was all she knew and although she would never give up the life she was born into; she always wonder if there was something more to life. She shrugged past gold artifacts her father collected from generations and went outside into the beaming sun. Her miniature fox tipped behind her as she stepped into the sand-he jumped back when feeling a sharp object prick the ball of her foot. Moving sand out the way; she picked up the piece—her eyes hovered over the unfamiliar object. It looked as if it was a piece to a puzzle—a gold bronze plate of some sort. She turned her attention forward—a red jeep wrangler was speeding towards the palace.

Kandis' eyes widened at the high speed and velocity that the jeep was gaining and it immediately slid to a stop in front of the palace. Taking the brazen object she had found, Kandis tucked it away. Feeling slightly alarmed, she and her miniature fox ran back inside towards the palace to alert her father of the outsiders that she had not seen before. Bursting into the throne room, she grabbed his attention. "Father, father!" she said, trying to catch her breath. The pharaoh king immediately stood to his feet. "What is it, my child?" he asked with legitimate concern. Kandis looked up with alarmed eyes. "I just saw a jeep parked outside, and somebody who looked like an outsider was driving it! I don't think that was a gift from you, was it?" The king shook his head. "Well of course not princess, you still can't drive yet, even though you just turned 21 today," he added, which made Candice grimace. "But father, who are they?" The king immediately hit his staff against the ground, signaling the palace's alarm and defense systems. "Go to your room Kandis. No outside interlopers shall intrude upon our land nor our kingdom. Kandis followed her father's orders rushing through continuous corridors. She examined the piece once more wondering if someone had lost it, but no one in their right mind would come near this palace. She wrapped the piece in her small scarf and placed it in her pouch—receiving gifts were one thing, but finding something on her own made up for a better feeling. Looking about the window inquisitively glancing at security surrounding each point of the palace. The jeep stopped abruptly as if the driver meant business. A male and a female people jumped out the car into a ready to fight stance.

Kandis' father, the great Pharaoh Michelus, stood atop the watchtower with his most powerful armed guards at his beck and call. "Outsiders, I must ask you to stand down at this very moment, or suffer a savage beating from which you will not recover!" he yelled. The male reached out into the jeep and grabbed a submachine gun for himself and tossed one to his female counterpart as well. The guns looked to be a special edition of some kind as both were draped in design with the Canadian flag. The guards on the grounds floor immediately dropped their weapons at the sudden pulling out of weapons. Never in Egypt would they have thought about using weapons such as guns. They weren't exactly THAT violent. The male was the first to speak. "I see that you guys weren't expecting weapons like these, eh? We're out of the stick vs stick times last I checked." The Canadian female nodded her head as well. "Yes. As you can see, we're treasure searchers. We just want to get some valuables for the great country of Canada. I'm Natalya, by the way. He's Christian. Now let us through, or we'll force our way through," she warned with a low growl. The pharaoh relented, and made his guards on the ground make way for the two Canadian treasure thieves into the palace. Kandis watched through the window, with her jaw dropped, and her mouth wide open. It wouldn't be for too long though, because gleaming through the other window was a rather large sailing object; some object that resembled some type of pirate land-terrain vehicle.

"Blow the men down!" The dark haired female raged pointing at the palace men. The vehicle swerved as the four buccaneers jumped out charging without hesitation.

"I make the orders Paige-" The male said frustrated at her call.

"Not time for senseless arguing Wade, we're here for one thing." They measured the grounds.

"Looks like the guards are preoccupied with other outsiders, let's finish the side one's off and get into the palace!" The dark skinned male dashed by a few pondering guards.

Wade motioned towards his remaining men. "Cody—cover Kofi while Paige and I feed these men to the fish." Wade looked through his mini scope and noticed the princess peeking down at them. "Well and we have a pretty one too."

Paige scoffed at her captain Wade's comments towards the princess that his attention was turned to, and elbowed him roughly in the gut. "Hey captain, we have a job to do!" she said, making Wade roll his eyes. "Whatever. Let us handle our business then." The two Brits speared towards their enemies and immediately took out defenders at the west entrance. "This place looks so damn rich," Paige commented on the golden sights around them. The Egyptian Palace was indeed a rich, almost godly spectacle to behold. "Shut your yap and start gathering the loot Paige," Wade retorted. Paige only rolled her eyes and began to gather some of the treasure as well. Such a hypocrite, she thought.

Meanwhile, Kandis and her pet fox continued to dash along the higher floor of the palace, intent on warning her father of even more impending invaders, but someone had already beaten her to it, since the ancient horn of Anubis was sounded. As she rounded the corner, she witnessed two of the other modern pirates, Cody and Kofi, making quick work of the high powered guards, and by the looks of it, had intentions of harming the Pharaoh Michelus himself. Kandis screamed hoping moving their attention towards her. She was no combat in any way, but she was quick; she made of her advantage as Cody and Kofi finished off the guards and glared her way. The mini foxed growled with fiery as Kandis brush her pretty heels off. Both men dashed towards her running into each other once darted beneath them. Dazed—they looked around seeing her head for the golden steps. They both charged at her following her to a lower level. Kandis grabbed one of the standing artifacts and swung slapping each of the men across the face with full impact; she stumbled back when they thud to the floor. Not bad, she thought. The remaining guards a long with her father caught up with her. Safe wasn't a word they thought of guard were still being attacked around the premises. "Hand over the amulet and we'll leave it at that." Natayla said crossing her arms next to Christian.

"No, not so fast blondy," Paige said sneering next to Wade, "you wouldn't even know what to do with it."

"That amulet belongs to us," Wade chimed smirking at the tourist, "another fight out of it may be necessary, of course if you want to get buried."

"I'm sure guy like you is used to being buried," Christian fired back clenching his fist, "you wanna brawl right here, eh?"

"We have no amulet here." The Pharaoh intervened holding his daughter back, "ancient amulets of any kind only exist as fabricated models in museums." Kandis clutched he pouch behind her back—was that what they wanted? Though whatever she had in that pouch was piece; it definitely looked as if it belonged to that jewel.

Natalya turned her attention toward the Pharaoh. "Shut your face, you old man," she warned. "For all we know, you're probably just trying to protect all your treasure." She paused. "Which, by the way, has already been seized as we speak." Paige screeched across the room at the female Canadian. "I think not foul woman. We grow tired of your lies and trickery. We want the damn amulet, so hand over the damn amulet!" she yelled, throwing her attention toward the Pharaoh completely. "And I say, away with you woman. There is no amulet here! Only the one of legend that exists in your mind!" Out of the corner of Pharaoh Michelus' eye, he could see the faint gleam of the amulet slightly shining inside of his daughter's pouch. It was in that particular moment that he knew what had to be done. He and Kandis would have to make a break for it to the emergency pipe shoots that were hidden in the castle for strategic retreat. "Anubis guards, hold both parties off! I must help my daughter escape!" The lead Anubis guard nodded his head towards his commander and led the remaining guards into a battle with both the treasure hunters and the pirate thieves. The primal scream of Paige could be heard as metal clashed and bullets were fired.

The Pharaoh and princess made it out safely and quietly to the secret exit. Kandis inquiry grew apparent as she reached for the pouch and hesitated. Maybe telling him wasn't such a good idea and the possibility of it causing more havoc wasn't in her liking. A couple Anubis guards went for an escape vehicle while others stayed to guard her and Father. She looked around wondering how many of them were on the estate. She sighed. This was some birthday; however it didn't necessarily make her pout. It was adventurous, exciting, something she never gotten in her life before—but how would it end? She snapped out of her trance once a guard lead both of them to their vehicle. Her fox hoped into lap the moment she sat back. She looked out the window and gazed raising a brow. "Another one?" she shook her head. An odd looking car sped towards almost to fast to see. They went for cover as the guards of Anubis surrounded the car. A tall man with exquisite suit and sunglasses stood before them. He twisted his neck quickly from side to side and grinned. "My turn."

The guards rapidly slashed with their weapons towards the crafty spy, but the spy was more than ready for the them. He used a nearby mirror to reflect the hot Egypt sun into the guard's eyes, and with them temporarily blinded, delivered a couple of beautiful dropkicks that knocked them flat on their backs. Even Kandis was pretty impressed at how nice they were executed. However, the American spy was quick to get down to business. "I take it you're the pharaoh? Where's the amulet?" The pharaoh did not give him an answer. "I'll ask again. Tell me, where the hell is the damn Amulet of Anubis?" Kandis was quick to jump to her father's defense this time. "Hey, he doesn't know, so leave him alone, you jerk!" A startled groan came from the backside of her father, as he lay on the ground rolling in pain. Small pools of red liquid began to expand from beneath him. From the agent's bird's eye view binoculars, he could see some Brit chick pirate toting a gun with a smile on her face.

Kandis was startled by the blood coming from her Father; she crouched beside him in shock lost for emote response and words. She hyperventilated crying quietly—with no guards and her Father down she was trapped. No wishes of anything like this crossed her mind—the man in the suit stared straight ahead as if he was waiting for a better answer. "Well princess; now that you don't have Daddy and friends to protect you; you might as well tell me where the amulet is." He shifted his sunglasses, "I'll spare your pretty brown eyes."

She glared at the man. Did he know formally who she was? She ignored the him turning her attention back to her Father. The spy hovered over; his cold uncaring presence yearning for an artifact that probably had no real meaning. "Time is running out darling," he said impatiently.

Kandis flashed her black pouch that held the unknown piece. "You mean this?" She dreaded through her emotions. The spy snatched for it, but she quickly jumped back. "Why do you want it?"

"Don't question me little girl."

"Fine," she said stepping close to him. She held the pouch out as waited for her to let go; with no further questions she hit him with a low blow pulling the pouch back and making an escape. She saw the red jeep from earlier parked a few yards from the entrance. With no experience with driving she jumped in the jeep and fired it up. The keys being left in the ignition made the task a lot easier.

"Stupid royal-" the spy groaned, holding his groin as he struggled to his feet. He had to hand it to her, that was quite the unexpected underhand tactic that he would have expected from her, but it was done well. He smirked to himself before the rattling sounds of multiple gunshot rounds fired near where he was, and he quickly ducked down for cover. Watching through a clear-view window not visible to his shooters, the agent watched the young princess start up the jeep and start to drive hectic all over the place. "Dumb woman can't even drive," he muttered to himself. The agent dragged himself over to his own vehicle that he had left nearby and immediately went after Kandis and her vehicle, intent on getting that amulet.  
Paige had fired off the last rounds of the submachine gun that she lifted from Christian and Natalya, who they had managed to throw in the palace dungeon and lock them up. "Good work mates," Wade said. "We took down the palace," he said with a big grin, as Kofi and Cody finally caught up to them. "Uh hello, news flash, the girl still escaped with the damn amulet, you scurvy wreck!" Paige practically screamed at Wade Barrett. "You should have shot her then!" Wade countered. "I've never held a gun before! And besides, she had some spy guy with her!" Paige frantically ranted on, though the thought of that spy burned a sexy image in the back of her head.

They were going to hold the rivals in the dungeons for as long as it would take to find that amulet. No questions asked it had to be in this luxury somewhere and they would tear the palace to pieces if they had to. Wade proceeded in calling more of his men out to the premises for backup; this jewel was their destiny worth more than they had ever seen before. He wanted to keep for himself, but now wasn't the time to be selfish. Eventually he would rid the others without warning and continue on with millions. Sure he made commends to his men, but it was a dog eat dog world; ultimately there was only space for the fittest and though teams proved to prevail in situations like this—he just didn't care anymore.

**Welp, hope you guys enjoyed the epicness that was the first chapter. Still plenty more to come, sp read and review, and stay tuned for more in the Most Dangerous Game!**

**King and Queen,**

**RonRon10 & Feistyfearce**


	2. Chapter 2

Kandis had never once experienced a 'wild' moment before in her life. Ever. But now, here she was, driving a foreign jeep that was not from her country, and she was going completely bonkers trying to figure out how exactly how to steer the roaring contraption before it caused an accident. Her small pet fire-fox, Ember, looked on with wild blazing eyes as the world seemed to spin at a complete 360 angle before the jeep finally came to a whirring stop. Kandis, having her face pressed against the steering wheel, sighed a huge sigh of relief, as the engine slowly whirred and finally died down. Fluttering her eyes open, her eyes gazed down upon "What the heck does that E stand for Ember?" she asked her fox, who's head only cocked to the side. "Maybe it stands for end? Oh well, come on Ember," she said, hopping out of the dead jeep. Walking a few feet ahead, the young Egyptian princess eyes widened with surprise and glee as her eyes read the banner that was draped across the city square entrance before them. It was the National Celebration of Anubis, the most hallowed name in all of Egyptian history.

Dancing festivities and loud singing ignited the crowd as Kandis made her way down the tight isle of people. She raised her brows when noticing that everyone had the exact amulet or rather a copy of the one she had. She turned around seeing the man in black running after her in from a distance. A nice citizen draped an elegant scarf around her shoulder along with a copy of the amulet. Why not? she thought to herself everyone seemed to be having a good time and it was the perfect opportunity to keep the really jewel hidden from the mystical spy. Ember hopped with joy around her as she began the dancing and singing in the unique mix of Arabic. As dancing was her muse of activity and second nature-she twirled with the enigmatic bodies as drops of gold glitter fell from the sky. The man spared through the crowd glancing hopefully at a black device he held in his palm.

"God dammit! Piece of shit!" He snapped the thing closed looking directly at Kandis. She continued enjoying the music keeping her game face apparent. "Hi there, you've joined the celebration?" she asked giggling.

"No games pretty princess," the man said glaring at hyper fox beneath them. He cursed knowing that there was no way that amulet was here. With all of the copies he saw lingering around the festival; he figured that maybe one of the pirates had gotten a hold to it or it wasn't here at all. Without another word he turned from the princess and made his way out of the annoying singing.

Kandis trailed behind him running in front him abruptly. "Where are you going?" she said frantically.

Randy scoffed at the spoiled brat. "My work here is done, I'm going back to the south pole," he glib attitude confused her.

"Let me go with you!" she exclaimed almost as if it was a demand.

Randy shook his head. "Don't you have a palace to get back to?" he shifted his sun glasses.

"Not with crazed pirates and outsiders now holding it captive...I have no where to go," Kandis's sad and empty gaze meddled for moments. "Well...sorry I'm not sorry," he said shrugging-he wanted to get the hell out of this place.

The spy once again prepared himself to walk off, but a foreign object being thrown at the back of his head angered him just enough to earn Kandis his attention. "Okay listen rich girl, I'm going to give you three seconds to come up with a reason about why I shouldn't bury your ass in the sand dunes," he seethed angrily.

Kandis allowed a slight smirk to grace her face. She didn't feel the least bit threatened by the spy unlike one normally would. "Because I can handle your so-called spy life. Plus, I'm a princess. I can get you whatever you want, whenever you want. Three, I know you have a heart somewhere in you, so please," she said, orbs in her eyes growing to puppy dog size. "Let me come with you! I promise that you won't regret it!" she added.

The man sighed. His contact, and moreover his agency, would not approve of him bringing in outsiders, especially on a mystical op such as this. But then again, she did have a point. Wasn't she the Egyptian princess? And wasn't the artifact he was searching for in fact based out of Egypt? If he pit those two facts against his contact, then they would have no choice but to let Kandis in on the operation. And who knew, maybe the spy secretly wanted the company. The life of a spy was pretty lonesome, after all. "All right pyramid princess, you can come with me. If you start to annoy me however, I won't hesitate to lock you in a tomb with Ramses," he darkly warned.

Kandis looked at him with wide eyes, startled by what he said. And then... she began to laugh, acting as if her side was spliting in half. "By the powers of Anubis, you are hilarious! I wish I had you around more often at the palace than all of the other fools my father sent to entertain me," she said, following the secret spy down the isle as they made it to his car.

"I don't do funny. Now, are you gonna stand there looking pretty or are you gonna get in the damn car?" the spy asked, chivalrously opening the door for Kandis, making her slightly blush in the process.

Ember leaped into Kandis's lap with joy as the man got into the drivers seat starting up the engine; he looked at the furry friend grimacing the ugly thing. "What the hell is that?" he quipped a brow.

Kandis frowned petting Ember softly. "A miniture fox, she precious." Kandis retorted reassuringly as the man shook his head in response-he wasn't to found of any animals; barely dogs and he despised cats.

"Is that thing rapid? It better not carry any diseases," he said monotone.

Kandis sighed laughing at the him. "No she's healthly-you probably carry more disease than her." The man shrugged to her refute. Silence meandered through the car and Kandis became bored.

She twisted the toggles on the radio and began to push buttons sporadically. "Stop," the spy said as the radio blasted through the car-some techno station played and he quickly changed the station to Rap with Biggie's "Hypnotize" playing. "Now that's music," he said bobbing his head to the familiar beat.

Kandis started at him and burst into laughter. "What is this...sound you call for?" she asked mocking his movement. "Real music," he said sternly. Kandis shrugged. "So do you have wife?" she asked gleaming at him.

He raised a brow looking at her."No-don't have time for one." She gave a confused look as his expression always seemed cold under his sun glasses-she wondered what his eyes looked like.

"Have you ever been in love?" she played with her hair. "No," he said again with no emotion. "Why do you wear shades?" she said with persistence. "So I can avoid attention, lot's of women want me," he said cockily.

Kandis sat back in her seat. "Don't you think that if your attitude was more well grounded that you would find someone to love?" she got into his ear.

"Do you always ask so many questions?" he ignored her last one.

"Yes, so why is the sky blue?" she asked sarcastically. The spy let out a big sigh as he pulled up to a medium sized house in the middle of nowhere.

"Good grief, where's Wikipedia when you need it?" the spy huffed, stealing a glance at the princess.

Kandis scratched her head in confusion. "What's a Wikipedia?"

The man only shook his head and only very lightly laughed. "A place to answer all the questions you'll ever have," he said calmly. As he hopped out of the car, he rolled over to Kandis' side, and opened the door for her and her fox as well. "Thank you sir," she kindly smiled as she got out. He only rolled his eyes as he closed the doors and locked them and followed Kandis to the entrance of his stowaway home.

"Why does anybody have a house in the middle of nowhere? That makes no sense," Kandis commented.

"What the hell do you know kid? You spent all your time having your nails done and your hair did. You wouldn't know," he said, and Kandis groaned.

"Jeez, sorry Mr. Sensitive! Anyways, I can't believe I'm about to enter a spy house! Do you have secret entrances and exits? Oooh, what about trap doors? Do you have your own theme song too?!" Kandis was pumping out a million questions per minute, and the spy had to cut her off.

"Yes, yes, and who knows, maybe?" he answered as quickly as he could, ushering her inside and quickly closed the door shut. "Alright here's the deal princess. All you are allowed to touch is the food in the kitchen, the TV remote, and the bathroom. Got that? Oh, and that fox creature of yours better not go in my stuff, or someone's gonna be sporting a new fox coat in the winner," he warned.

Kandis grimaced and punched him in the arm. "Don't be mean to Ember! She's a good fox!" she said, smoothly petting her head. The spy only blatantly ignored her, and hopped onto his couch, pulled out his laptop from inside his bag, and began typing away at the keyboard.

"Kandis, there's meatloaf in the fridge that you can cook if you want," he suggested, without looking up. Kandis bounced over to the fridge to find a packet of frozen meatloaf just waiting to be cooked. "Well, if you insist then..."she said with a bit of worry in her voice.

She searched a few cabinets and found a large cutting board along with various spices. Kandis took the salt shaker twisting the top off and dumping the whole thing on the ground meat. She then took the Tumuric spice shaking all of the content onto it as well. She smiled, maybe this wasn't so hard after all; though he should be the one cooking. She patted the meatloaf down with a fork of some sort and turned the burning on the stove up. Kandis shrugged as she placed the meatloaf onto the burner and took a step back as it started smoking. A huge flame went up causing the spy jolt into the kitchen.

"What the hell?" he turned the burner down patting the flames out with the nearest towel. "Meatloaf does not go directly on the burner don't you know that?! he choked on the seaming smoke.

Kandis threw her hands up. "What do you expect? I've never had to cook a day in my life."

The spy rolled his eyes. "You seriously can't cook at all? Did they teach you any life skills?" Kandis picked up Ember and proceeded to the couch; her eyes gawked at the spies computer. "I learned how to walk in heels properly and five languages." The spy was back over her in a hurry closing the laptop. "Right," he removed the computer from her. "I guess it's beyond spoiled for you," the spy scoffed, "I'll make us some salads."

Crossing her arms and pouting, Kandis huffed. "I've eaten those all the time! I want something different!" She made her way back to the spy's fridge and began to rummage through all the fridge's essential goods. Gasping at last, she found what she was looking for. "I have seen these in American commercials a few times. The lunchable!" she said, with a smile. The spy gritted his teeth, watching the young princess steal his quick 'fixes', as he called them, and throw it in the microwave. Kandis turned back to the spy and flashed a cheesy smile towards the spy's cold stare. "What? I told you I got tired of salads," she said as innocently as possible. He only rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Whatever. At this point I don't give a damn. I'm tired, have been traveling for 18 straight hours and I need a damn break," the spy sighed, grabbing a cup of coffee and plopping down on the couch. He pulled out his phone and called his contact while turning on his TV to luchador wrestling.

Kandis munched on the American snack. Noting she was used to, but it killed the hunger. She sat next to the spy glaring at the television screen; interesting scenery as the colorful men grappled each other. She noticed the spy lowering his voice in some Romance language-Portuguese. Kandis laid at the end of the couch closing her eyes Into what it seemed to be a soft sleep. But she listed to the all to familiar language and picked up on everything. So this man was to return to the states? Well this will be interesting because she was going with him whether he wanted her too or not.

The spy finally finished his conversation with his contact and slid the phone into his pocket after hanging up. Taking a deep breath, he sighed to himself. He couldn't believe the developments that were transpiring. Apparently the very valuable Amulet of Anubis that he was searching for wasn't in just one location, but now four apparently. "Son of a bitch," he thought to himself. He would have to return to the states eventually, but not right now. He had his own agenda he had to set out to accomplish. He did have the tracer after all right? And with the recent mission specs he received from his contact, he could upload them onto the tracer and be able to track the pieces. Once they were all together, he would achieve his goal! He looked over to Kandis, who was supposedly asleep. He shook his head firmly and slapped her on the rear, startling the young princess. "Wake up Kandy Pants, I know you're not sleeping."

Kandis quickly jumped up and snapping a glare at the spy. "How dare you!" she said pouting as if she was really tired. "Don't get all gloomy, I can detect a faker anywhere." he said with a stern grimace.

"You only want to think that," Kandis said flipping her locks back, "It's impossible to know if one is truly sleeping." The spy laughed at the princess's certainty, but she only knew as much as her pretty little mind allowed her to. "You're breathing changes when you sleep sweetie and I have the ears of a bat-I've been doing this my whole life-none of your tricks will work."

She shrugged mimicking his grimace. "Well I guess I'll be venturing with you then?" Kandis approved.

The spy raised a brow and laughed. "Good joke-but no, I got business to take care of and I can't have any potential carnage in the way."

Kandis grimaced. "Rude," she crossed her arms, "I don't see why not? It's not like I can return to my Palace anytime soon"

"Hell no," he shook his head, "look you're cute and all, but I don't have time to deal with you and that rat."

"Fox," Kandis fired.

"Whatever," the spy continued,"let's be rational, you can stay here, not burn the place down and when I get done we can figure out what to do with you."

Kandis rolled her eyes sighing. "Boring-all I've ever done was prance inside a house wondering what was out there-and you're telling me that I have to do this again?"

"Am I suppose to feel bad or something?" he asked looking past her emotions.

Kandis glared at him, he really has his ego fixed, "I can help you," she suggested, "I can be a distraction...you can get the pieces you're looking for-we can be a team."

"A team?" The spy scoffed at the idea. "I'm a spy princess. I don't do teams. I work alone for a reason," he said, getting up off the couch, standing up and staring into blank space. "This is the life I chose. I wanted to get the hell away from everybody else. So I don't do teams," he said, and began to walk toward his bedroom.

Kandis felt a pang of regret within her. How could such an action man be so gloomy and dark? She stood up on her feet on the couch, and leaped, landing on the spy's back, and grabbing onto his shoulders. "That's why you need me! I know how to solve riddles and stuff. After all, the artifact did come from my home country, and you do look like you need the company. Plus, you just might find what you're looking for after all...Randy," she said in a low monotone, smile of a whisper in his ear.

The spy immediately leaped up and stared down the Egyptian princess coldly. "Who the hell is Randy?" he tried to play it cool, not trying to allude to the fact that Kandis was indeed right about who he was. "Do not try and play dumb with me tall, dark, and gruesome. I'm a 22 year old princess, not 7," she said, furrowing her brows. "So tell me, is your name Randy or not?" she added, crossing her arms and tapping her foot fervently.

The spy sighed, knowing that the jig was finally up. Also, he knew that Kandis was indeed the key to finding the remaining pieces of the Amulet of Anubis. After all, there was a mission that had to be completed, and if he could somehow use Kandis to his advantage to complete it, so be it. Even if it meant blowing his anonymity, he would still do it.

"Congratulations," he said glaring at the princess, "now you know my name, you wanna cookie?" The princess smiled with conceit shaking her head while laughing.

"No, but I would like something better than a piece of lettuce," she said grimacing at the lack of gourmet food around he spies place.

"A sandwich is good enough," Randy said scoffing, "and while you're at it, make me one too and bring me a glass of milk or can you not do that either?"

"I really hope you're not being literal," Kandis said flipping her wavy hair back, "jerk."

"That's the best compliment I've had my entire life." Randy raised his chin cockily grinning, "now let's get something straight, you don't say my name at all-especially while we're out on this mission, you knowing my name poses you some harm-traitors love to make negotiations."

"Okay, Randy." Kandis said giggling, "but what if I slip up?"

Randy rolled his eyes. Was she really this silly? She was definitely going to be a handful to deal with, but maybe it was worth a little entertainment.


End file.
